Superman (Justice League/Teen Titans)
"Dreams save us. Dreams lift us up and transform us into something better. And on my soul, I swear... until my dream of a world of dignity, honor, hope and justice becomes the reality we all share, I will always fight for what is right. And I will never stop fighting." Superman (born Kal-El and also known as Clark Kent) is a DC Comic Superhero and the main male protagonist in [[Justice League: Knights of Rao|''Justice League: Knights of Rao]]. He also has a supporting role in [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|the Alternate story of Season 2 in 'Teen Titans]]. '''History Origins Born on the planet Krypton to scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara-El, Kal-El was sent to the planet Earth, Jor-El's only attempt to save his son during Krypton's destruction. Adopted by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent in that said planet and renamed Clark Kent, he grew up in the town of Smallville, and would later learn of his Kryptonian powers and ancestry and became Superman, the Man of Steel. Superman's archenemy became Lex Luthor, who was jealous of Superman's popularity (achieved by his selfless and heroic actions) and wanted to destroy him and look like a hero for doing it. Other enemies of Superman included Bizarro, Brainiac, and General Zod. The Man of Steel also partnered with humans, including Lois Lane, a reporter whom Superman became romantically involved with and married; years later, they had a daughter Lara (named after the Man of Steel's biological mother). Superman also worked with Batman and Wonder Woman occasionally and, along with other heroes they met, he formed the Justice League which also consists of Batman, The Flash, Green Lanterns of Sector 2814 (Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Lana Lang and Guy Gardner), Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and many others. Forming the Blue Lantern Corps ]] Among many adventures he had, Superman crossed paths with Adara, the bird-like blue entity of Hope. After finding a lost power battery in the planet Odym, Superman (with the aid of Ganthet) merged the battery with Adara, who unleashed numerous Blue Lantern Power Rings across the galaxy. The first ring attached to Superman himself, who became the Universe's first Blue Lantern (commonly known as the Grandmaster of the Blue Lantern Corps). Alongside other Blue Lanterns, including Saint Walker (a hermit living in Mogo) and Brother Warth, he eventually aided the Green Lantern Corps in the War of Light with the Red Lantern Corps. During the battle after defeating the Red Lantern leader Atrocitus, he approached his cousin Kara (at her age of 10), who was feeling lonely and desperate after her parents lost their lives trying to stop a attack by Brainiac's spawns in Argo City six months ago. The progress let Kara have a vision of who Superman really is: her long lost cousin, whom she presumed to have perished when Krypton was destroyed years ago, and embraced him in tears of joy. Later, after the war was over, Superman took Kara to Earth where se would live with him and passed his Blue Lantern leadership to Saint Walker, the other first Blue Lantern along with the Man of Steel, but was allowed by Ganthet and Adara to keep his ring whenever he needed it. Superman then resumed his role on Eath as he raised Kara, who grew up learning her Kryptonian abilities and adopted the moniker Supergirl. Self Imposed Exile One day, however, Superman and his fellow Justice Leaguers were infamously framed by Lex Luthor for crimes they did not commit. The heroes' names were eventually cleared out of the charges, but not before Vandal Savage managed to wound Firestorm in a National Congress, causing an explosion which killed him with numerous people, leaving only Raymond's merging partner Professor Martin Stein alive. Feeling guilty for not being there in time, Superman cast himself into self-imposed exile until he regained his sense of confidence. Training Terra Lost Girl''Before he could depart to far from Earth, however, Superman spotted from the distance a young girl running in the desert and recognized her as the daughter of Viktor Markov, the king of Markovia who was among Savage's victims. Determined to save at least one life he could not save that day, Superman, caring a star he collected where Raymond perished, flew there to help her. Superman arrived there in time to save Terra's life by restraining the Teen Titans' foe Slade, who was planning to manipulate her and turn her into a living weapon against the Titans. He eventually convinced her of this by giving her the star he found. The star eventually granted her full control of her powers when it restored the one thing which was missing in her: her memories. She eventually remembered her real name as Tara Markov and that Slade's daughter Rose had been hired by Savage to capture her and brainwash her, although Tara barely escaped her fate. Though happy to remember everything, Tara was still devastated with what really happened. Superman comforted her and took her home, where she was reunited to her brother Brion and their mother Amelia. Superman took his leave, but not before he was allowed by Amelia to come back to train her and Tara shared with him a piece of the Markov Family's power, granting him the abilities to control Crystal at will. Next day, after teaching her new ways to use her powers, Superman took Tara to the Watchtower, where he gave her a small trip before he answered a distress call from the Justice League about Savage, who had stolen newly developed Lexcorp weapons and is attacking Washington D.C.. Superman eventually allowed Tara to use the Customizer to craft for herself her own Superhero Costume and the VR Computers to make herself ready to battle the threats the Justice League and the Titans fought against. Right after Tara left home through the Teleporters, Superman bid his teammates as well as his wife Lois and their daughter Lara a short farewell and vowed to come back when he regained his sense of honor. Back in Markovia, Tara was allowed by her family and Superman to roam free as long as she stayed out of trouble and out of the villains' sight. Tara agreed to do so as she also vowed to humiliate every tyrant in the world, letting Superman agree with the truth she knew: that too much tyranny was the real threat affecting Earth. She and Brion later watch as Superman put on a Blue Lantern Ring before departing to Odym, where he would find the strength to forgive himself. '''Serving the Universe' Blue Hope''In his role with the Blue Lantern Corps, Superman worked his way in battling numerous threats and vile aliens around the Universe. Also, he occasionally returned to Earth after learning that Terra had planned to assemble a team of her own as part of her goal to humiliate the World's Tyrants. He started by helping her and her teammate Toymaster with the construction of their headquarters before giving them a few tech resources from his Fortress of Solitude which would allow them to travel into the home planets of the heroic Lantern Corps, including Oa (the home planet of the Green Lantern Corps), Zaramon (the home planet of the Star Sapphire Corps), Nok (the home planet of the Indigo Tribe) and Odym (the homeworld of the Blue Lantern Corps)The Kids are Alright. He also helped the young heroes with their training by giving them noble advises and teaching them very important lessons about what they fought for.Justice Titans'' Other missions while in service with the Corps included seeking the Apokolipian stones (which allow Darkseid to invade other planets and worlds without being denied by other gods or the Guardians of Oa) and destroy them all. They also helped the Justice League, the Green Lantern Corps and the New Genesis Gods stop a war between Darkseid and Mongul, which threatened the lives of billions. Superman eventually combined his might with Mogo's to defeat the two warlords. At this moment, all of Superman's closest allies became aware that he was working with his Blue Lanterns.War of Oblivion Meeting the Titans Stone and Steel''During a mission to protect a New Genesis infant child sent to Earth by Highfather, Superman ended up meeting the Titans, who were pleased and amazed to learn that not only was he the Grandmaster of the Blue Lantern Corps Batman told them about earlier, but also Terra's mentor who trained her to be like the other heroes. He and his Corps later cooperated with the young heroes in stopping the Apokolipians' invasion on New Genesis as well as they stood against Steppenwolf and Poison Ivy, who had assembled super-villains to battle against the heroes (and each other) over the possession of the infant. Shortly after the villains were defeated and the infant was returned to Highfather, Superman voiced his impression with the Titans' performance as he and the Blue Lanterns invited them to visit Odym. Starfire wondered when Superman would come back to Earth, to which Terra replied that he would come back when he renewed his senses. Back on Odym, the Titans and Knights of Rao were with the Blue Lanterns and their allies attending to Collin's graduation ceremony. On the middle of the event, Superman spoke with Arisia Rrab, who voiced her own impression with Starfire's performance and optimism, which would make her a fine Blue Lantern, to which Superman replied: "Oh, I'm sure she will. I know. We'll be seeing her soon enough.". '''Rogue Lantern Rampage' Rainbow Revenge''Some time later, Superman was among the master Lanterns summoned by the Knights of Rao to help stop Gorilla Grodd's army of mind-controlling robotic apes and the rogue Lanterns brainwashed by him. Grodd attempted to attack him, but the Man of Steel defeated him. Shortly after Terra and her friends foiled Lex Luthor's attempts to clear the rogue Lanterns out of the accusations on them and exposed him for hiring the Squad against Superman and for helping Grodd with the robots used against the Lanterns (furtherly damaging the citizens' trust in Luthor and having authorities to permanently restrict him from Justice League's territories), Superman shared a peaceful moment with Terra before she left with her teammates as Batman, Wonder Woman and Flash were watching. As Superman left, the Justice League members, now clearly aware that Superman was the one who trained the Knights of Rao, became even more confident of the young heroes' performance and dedication, even though Batman still insisted that more had yet to be known about them and the Leaguers should still keep their eyes open on them to make sure they would not make any mistake. '''Rejoining the Justice League' Lost Star''Sometime later, Superman stood next to Starfire when she became doubtful of herself after Val-Yor voiced his dislike of her and the Taramareans as "Troqs". After allowing Kilowog and the Guardians of Oa to continue punishing Val-Yor for his crimes, he gave Starfire a small trip around Odym before presenting her the Blue Lantern Central Battery. Just then, he watched as Starfire was gifted with a Blue Lantern power ring and welcomed her to the Corps. Later on, Superman and Starfire were meditating with their fellow Lanterns before he watched the Justice League and the Teen Titans in the Javelin-7 as they arrived in Odym. He and his fellow Lanterns greeted them as the Titans reunited with Starfire before they returned to the Watchtower. Just as their teammates were alerted of Lex Luthor (who was corrupted by the Orange Lantern Power Battery) wreaking havoc in Metropolis, Superman and Starfire joined the fight. As the public witnessed in joy as they saw Superman and Starfire's Blue Lantern forms for the first time, the two were empowered by their wishes and hopes enough to defeat Luthor and separate him from the Orange Battery. As Larfleeze and his "Orange Shiny" were teleported back to Okaara by Raven and Luthor was taken to mental institute until he recovered from his Orange Lantern influence and Graves was taken to prison in Stryker's Island, Superman, having fully regained his sense of Justice after overhearing of people's full trust in him, rejoined the League as he placed Saint Walker in charge of the Blue Lantern Corps. Once again, Superman kept his Blue Lantern ring and vowed to use it whenever it was needed again. Starfire, feeling accepted by humans again, also rejoined her fellow Titans and also decided to keep her Blue Lantern ring whenever she needed to bring Hope for everyone (and herself). '''Blackest Night' War of Light''Superman and his fellow Justice Leaguers were also present in Oa during Kyle Rayner's funeral, where he comforted Stargirl over her lover's supposed death. They also participated the battle against the Black Lantern Corps in space, on which Superman and Starfire once again found need of their Blue Lantern Rings while aiding their fellow Blue Lanterns, until they witnessed the arrival of the White Lantern Corps and were overjoyed to see Rayner alive again. '''The New Brainiac Threat' Big Twisted Bomb''Superman was watching as Batman and Wonder Woman trained Terra until they were contacted by Green Lantern and Flash, who alerted them of Project Cadmus robots and subjects going berserk and wreaking havoc around the world. As the trio and Terra joined the fight, Geo-Force and Professor Ray Palmer (The Atom) worked into tracking down the source of the subjects' activity and located New Brainiac. Just as the Justice League approached the New Mexico desert, New Brainiac created an massive energy dome around himself which threatened to engulf the country. As the storm erupted and the Justice League worked to shelter the citizens, Superman flew to the desert and struggled against extreme forces and wind generated by the field as he walked towards it. After going inside the energy field, Superman found the New Brainiac, who was now a deformed, paralytic, but still psychotic looking version of Zsasz. Brainiac taunted that he would not stop his rampage because he and Lex Luthor did not want to. Zsasz eventually showed Superman (and then the entire world) images of the monstrous beings Luthor wanted to be, including the Orange Lantern the Justice League and the Titans fought against and one of Luthor merged with Brainiac as one god-like figure, as Luthor himself started feeling humiliated. Just as New Brainiac mocked that Superman did not have the will to destroy him, the Man of Steel, claiming that he was already dead when he was created, flew him off Earth and freezes him in space, destroying him and saving the country. '''Kobra Downfall' Dark Designs''During a mission to put a deep end in Kobra's terrorism, Superman was among the members of the Justice League and the Teen Titans who faked their deaths at the hands of Terra. A false footage showed him being impaled by Tara with a Kryptonite dagger in his chest and thrown into the Red Sun Reactor. Superman in reality followed the two teams' plan to sneak through the Kobra fortress to rescue the metahuman subjects of Savage's experiment and destroy his device before it could be used while Martian Manhunter (posing himself as the Titans' nemesis Slade) and Terra (disguised as Slade's brainwashed apprentice) kept Savage's forces occupied as their teammates made it through the fortress' underground. When his teammates' mission was complete, Superman flew to the area where Terra was faking her own death by apparently getting crushed to death by the collapsing debris. Superman managed to speed up to her position and save her. '''End of Tyranny' Apokolips No More!''Superman was also in Striker's Island with the Justice League reviewing the World's Tyrants who had been previously exposed and apprehended by the Knights of Rao, although he had more eyes on Terra and her teammates, who were training with the Titans in their headquarters before Harbinger arrived and joined their training. At the same time, the Justice League were approached by Orion and Bekka, who came to alert them of the Apokolipians' next plan against Earth. Superman later helped stop the rampage of unbound subjects of Project Cadmus and invading Parademons before he and Terra went out to aid Steve Trevor's soldiers stop Luthor (who had presumed that the Man of Steel had been destroyed for good by Terra). Shortly after Terra forced Luthor to decide between surrendering or going into hiding and Luthor retreated to the sewers, Superman heard a message from Darkseid informing that the battle was not over yet. Knowing that Darkseid would send more forces against Earth, Superman urged the Earth to "Get Ready...". Superman also helped Trevor, Aquaman and Wonder Woman organize an united army on Earth by assembling his Super-Bots to join the fight as he told Terra and her teammates to stay hidden from Darkseid's eyes. And the Knights of Rao agreed to do so by following Harbinger's plan to destroy the last Apokolipian Gems on Earth, to which Superman claimed that they should do so when Darkseid is vulnerable. As the Leaguers and Titans kept the Apokolipians occupied, Superman dueled with Darkseid himself as he oversaw Terra and Toymaster infiltrating Vandal Savage's vessel to help Trevor stop Savage once and for all.Superman took his fight with Darkseid into the desert New Brainiac was destroyed as he silently awaited for the "beacon". Right after Terra and Toymaster successfully infused Savage with the River Styx serums and rendered him mortal for good, Superman gave Green Lantern and Star Sapphire a sign to override the engines of Savage's vessel after Terra, Toymaster and Trevor evacuated it and, right after the Knights destroyed every last gem, Superman leaped out of the way as the vessel crashed on Earth right on where Darkseid was standing. Superman watched as Darkseid was confronted by the Guardians of Oa, Highfather and Zeus, who eventually banished him from Earth for good, forcing the Apokolipians to retreat. Superman also participated the celebration ceremony on where the Knights of Rao were praised by public as heroes. He was also present in the Watchtower as the new young heroes were preparing to train with the Justice League. While the young heroes trained Superman commented to himself with a smile: "Life never looked better.". '''Powers and Abilities' Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Superman's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Superman can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Superman's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision Superman's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Superman can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Superman's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Superman's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Superman is able to manipulate gravitation particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Superman is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Superman is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Superman's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Superman is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Superman is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. * Crystallokinesis: After Terra shared a piece of her family's power with him, Superman became capable of shaping and manipulating Crystal at will. This power grants him full control of his headquarters, the Fortress of Solitude, which has materials and objects which are purely made of Crystal. He also combines this trait with his Blue Lantern powers to project Hard Light holograms, which he uses to be in contact with his allies (as shown Supporting / Minor Appearances in The Actor who Cried Alpha-Wolf, Metamorphosis, Mind Games and Shock and Awe. in numerous moments when he contacted with Terra multiple times while he was away from Earth with the Blue Lantern Corps). Abilities * Leadership: Superman also develops a high sense of discipline, which symbolize his dedication as a noble leader in the Justice League and the Blue Lantern Corps. * Expert Combatant: In combat situations, Superman makes use of an improvised fighting style which relies on overwhelming force and speed. * Indomitable Will: Superman has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Having been raised by a kindly Kansas farmer and his wife, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. * Multilingualism: Given advantage by his travels in other planets, Superman is also highly capable of speaking numerous different languages on Earth and other worlds (including the Tamaraneans' native language). Weaknesses * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superman possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Vulnerability to Kryptonite ** Vulnerability to Magic ** Red Sun Radiation Paraphernalia Equipment * Blue Lantern Power Battery ** Blue Lantern Power Ring: Like other members of the Blue Lantern Corps, Superman is equipped with a Blue Lantern Power Ring, which is empowered by the emotion of Hope. *** Hard Light Constructs: The ring can form constructs of blue energy. *** Ring Enhancement: The primary function of any Blue Lantern Ring is the capacity to re-energize and supercharge the powers of a Green Lantern ring, for just as a green ring enables a blue ring to use its fullest functions a blue ring can augment the powers of a green one. Star Sapphire rings are also enhanced by Blue Lantern proximity as long as there is a Green Lantern close by. *** Red Lantern Ring Negation: Another primary function of a Blue Lantern Ring is to weaken and negate a Red Lantern Power Ring (which is powered by Hate and Rage, which can be tempered by Hope). *** Healing: The Ring's power can also heal wounds and diseases. Relationships Family * Jor-El - Biological father; deceased * Lara Lor-Van - Biological mother; deceased * Jonathan Kent - Adoptive father * Martha Kent - Adoptive mother * Kara Zor-El / Supergirl - Biological cousin * Lois Lane - Wife * Lara Lane Kent - Daughter * Krypto / Superdog - Pet Friends and Allies * Justice League ** Batman / Bruce Wayne - one of his best friends and teammates ** Wonder Woman / Princess Diana - one of his best friends and teammates ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov - Friend and teammate * Terra / Tara Markov - Trainee and protégée * Saint Walker - Fellow Blue Lantern * Knights of Rao - Students * Teen Titans Enemies and Rivals * Lex Luthor - Archenemy * Darkseid Gallery The Batman Capitulo 53 La Historia de Batman Y Superman Parte 1.jpg|Superman close up Superman (Knights of Rao).png|Superman (left) and his secret identity of Clark Kent (right) 3434465-3815867_l2.jpg 3434455-batman_superman.jpg Superman (Blue Lantern)-0.png|link=Superman as the Grandmaster of the Blue Lantern Corps References Category:DC Comics Superheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League/Teen Titans Category:Males Category:Superman Category:Mentors Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Orphans Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Adults Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2) Category:Transformed characters Category:Black haired Category:Blue eyed